Sick
by DobbyWeasley
Summary: Just when everyone thought that the horrors of the death eaters were over, Ginny is hit by an unknown curse. How will she recover, and how is her past involved?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Oww!" Ginny yelled in pain as she stubbed her toe on her bed post while accidentally waking Hermione up in the process.

"Ginny..?" Hermione mumbled sleepily.

"Oh, morning, sorry 'bout that Hermione, I stub my toe every single time I try to sneak out. I can fight off Bellatrix Lestrange but this bed post gets me every time!" The red head whispered furiously.

"Sneak out?" Hermione asked, still half asleep.

"Yeah I'm meeting Harry, I have to go, don't tell Ron!" Ginny said as she ran out the door of the girl's dormitory, she was already late.

Its quite difficult to sneak out of the Gryffindor common room without anyone noticing. Neville had fallen asleep on the couch so Ginny had to tip toe across the whole common room. Then he fell off of the couch, but didn't wake up so Ginny tried to lift him back on to the couch but ended up having to use a hover charm to lift him back onto the couch. Now she was an hour and a half late.

"Gin!" said a voice behind Ginny as she ran down the hall, she screamed and went to take out her wand, but she stopped when Harry gave her a peck on the cheek.

She gasped and punched him in the arm "You scared me!" she scolded half heartedly, while leaning into kiss her boyfriend, but they had to hide because Filch was rounding the corner.

"Filch has rotten timing," Harry said once the caretaker of Hogwarts had passed them. "Hey how 'bout we go for a walk?" Harry suggested as he hooked his arm around Ginny's. So they headed off to the lake.

On their way to the lake they passed the newly built war memorial. The names of the dead had been burned in the back of Ginny's mind. So many friends, Tonks, Remus, Colin, Fred.

A shiver went down Ginny's back at the thought of her mischievous and joyful older brother, pale and lying still in the ground.

"-do you think Gin? I mean yeah I could improve on my occlumency but do you think I'll be able to be an auror?" Harry asked.

"What? Oh sorry Harry," Ginny said, not knowing that he had even been talking. Seeing his disappointment at her lack of interest she added, "I was thinking about the war and I just-" but she didn't get to finish because Harry interrupted her.

"You don't need to be sorry Gin, Fred died, and here I am worrying about occlumency." Harry said. Hearing Fred's name brought back a flood of memories, playing quidditch at the burrow, pummeling Ron with bludgers, and pulling pranks on Percy that involved very itchy underwear. Ginny was forced to sit down.

"I'm so sorry Ginny, I should have gotten there sooner, I should've put up a protection shield, then the wall wouldn't have crushed him. I should've-" But she finished his sentence for him.

"Let me come with you? Yeah you say that a lot, but really I don't think it would've made much of a difference." She said, "You would've been to distracted with me around anyway" Ginny added with a small smirk.

"Well, I think you're right about that!" Harry replied as he kissed her, but she pulled away.

"I heard someone, over there" she said, as she pointed to a nearby group of trees.

"Ginny, no one would be out here except us, its bloody four in the morning! Besides, what are they going to do if they see us, tell on us?" Harry questioned.

"Oh we'll do much worse than that Potter!" roared a hooded figure as he ran out from behind the trees, along with 4 others.

Harry quickly threw his invisibility cloak over Ginny's head and pushed her away "Hide!"

"Rogue death eaters!" She screamed at Harry who was dueling the smallest of the figures. "Harry!" she yelled but she was to late, the death eaters had closed in on him.

"Stupify!" Ginny yelled pointing her wand at the death eater about to curse Harry, but they dodged the spell and fired a bright green light at Ginny.

She dove out of the way and Harry shot a jelly legs jinx at the death eater.

Harry spun around to see a death eater running towards them "Petrificus Totalus!" Harry yelled, and the death eater fell to the ground like a tree.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry and Ginny both said, disarming two of the remaining 3 death eaters, but where was the last one?

Behind Ginny the last death eater had his wand pointed at her head, and before Harry could disarm him, the death eater yelled "Infirmus!" and a bright purple light collided with Ginny's body, and she screamed, the most horrifying scream Harry had ever heard.

She clutched her head. Blood was seeping out of her nose and mouth, she soon stood in small pool of her own blood. Her head felt like it had been hit by the cruciatus curse a million times over. Her whole body shook and she fell to the ground.

"GINNY!" Harry screamed, he turned to look back at the death eater but he and the others were gone. Harry was by Ginny's side now, clutching her hand so tightly that he was surprised it didn't fall off.

"I-it hurts Harry...It h-hurts so-" But she couldn't continue, because she was throwing up a dark purple liquid, it was horrible.

"Ginny...Ginny what can I do?" Harry asked terrified as he held her hair back from her face as she barfed. But the darkness came over her before she could answer him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ron Weasley was woken by a terrible scream that he immediately recognized as his sisters. He threw on a shirt and ran to the girl's dormitory, much to Lavender Brown's disappointment Ron rushed over to Hermione's bed. " 'Mione wake up!" he exclaimed as he shook his girlfriend awake.

"Can't you wait until the sun is up to eat Ron?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms.

"No, Hermione it's Ginny, I just heard her scream, and trust me it was a bloody scary scream." Ron said, shaking at the memory of the sound. "We have to find her, do you know where she is? Is she in the castle? I have to go wake Harry!" Ron said very quickly but as he turned towards the door Hermione grabbed his hand.

"Ron, Ginny isn't in the castle...she's with Harry." Hermione said reluctantly, Ginny wouldn't want her to tell, but Ginny could be dead.

Ron's face paled at the idea that Harry, his best friend could be the cause of that scream. "Come on then! We have to find her! I am not letting that git hurt my little sister"

Hermione had barely enough time to throw on her robe before Ron practically carried her down the stairs. As they ran through the castle many 1st year students stared at the strange 7th years running around in their PJs but didn't think it mattered, they were probably just having some sort of wizard pillow fight.

Ron grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged her through the school grounds, past the greenhouses, the Womping Willow, and then finally to the lake. They didn't see anyone but Hermione heard a quiet whimper from nearby, she tapped Ron on the shoulder and pointed at an area next to a group of trees and put a finger to her lips.

Slowly they edged towards the trees, wands at the ready. When they heard a sob from right next to them. "Homenum Revelio" Hermione whispered and jumped from shock at the sight she saw before her. Harry was kneeling in a large pool of blood and some strange purple liquid, his head in one hand, while holding the unconscious Ginny in the other.

"You bloody idiotic ass!" Ron yelled at Harry "You ought to be sent to Azkaban for what you've done to her!" Ron was fuming.

"It...wasn't...m-me." Harry sobbed out.

"Then what happened Harry?" Hermione asked quietly while rubbing his back at an attempt to calm him down. It didn't work, Harry burst into tears.

"D-d-death eaters, they came and attacked me, I-I Ron you've got-t to believe me, I gave her the inv- invisibility cloak, I told her to hide, b-but she wouldn't listen." Harry managed to choke out.

"W-we got rid of them, except one, b-but I tried to w-warn h-h-her. I tried to but G-Gin-ny got hit by his curse and she screamed...Oh Hermione you should've heard it. It was like she was d-dying. Blood came out of her ears and h-her nose and then she collapsed...and threw up th-this" Harry said, Hermione was crying now as well.

"Guys, we've got to get her to Madam Pomfry. She needs to be taken to the hospital wing." Ron said.

"You're right" Harry agreed. Ron then helped Harry carry Ginny up the hill, and into the hospital wing.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, to what do I owe the pleas-" But Madam Pomfry didn't continue, she had just noticed Ginny in Harry and Ron's arms. "Oh dear, set her down right here" She said, leading the group over to a curtained off bed that separated the teens from the prying eyes of the other inhabitants of the hospital.

"Utor Latus" Madam Pomfry murmured while making circular motions with her wand. "Utor Latus" she said once again.

Hermione realized what the healer was trying to do and immediately joined in "Utor Latus" Hermione whispered, her wand shaking violently but still making a somewhat circular motion. Slowly Ginny's chest began to rise and fall, she was breathing again.

Madam Pomfry looked at Hermione questioningly, that spell was taught only in advanced healer classes that definitely weren't available at Hogwarts.

"The lung repairing spell," Hermione said, her voice barely audible, "I read about it in a healers book in Florrish and Blotts."

"Thank you for your help Ms. Granger, but even though Ginevra is breathing again, I'm not sure when she will wake up." Madam Pomfry sighed, "There is a lot of damage and I'll need to send for a healer from St. Mungo's to properly asses her. This is obviously the work of very dark magic."

Ron stared at the floor. Harry had gone from sobbing back to whimpering, and now he was shaking so badly Hermione thought it was amazing that his glasses hadn't fallen off yet.

When Madam Pomfry left to Owl St Mungo's Hermione tried to get Harry to calm down. "Harry listen to me, this isn't your fault, none of this is your fault okay?" Hermione urged.

"Don't kid yourself Hermione, this is his fault. If he hadn't snuck off with Ginny this wouldn't have happened!" Ron spat as he shot a glare at Harry.

"Ronald! How dare you? Can't you see how traumatized he is right now? It was Ginny's idea to sneak out anyway!" Hermione yelled, shocked at what her boyfriend had accused Harry of.

"So? He shouldn't have agreed to it! He knew that there were still death eaters out there! He knew!" Ron bellowed back.

"Guys..." Harry warned, but his voice went unheard because Hermione and Ron were yelling so loud.

"Ron. You suggested that we should sneak out just two weeks ago! How can you say that Harry is irresponsible when you said that we should do the same thing as he and Ginny?" Hermione replied.

Ron was about to shout some very foul things but Proffesor McGonagall came rushing in, "That is quite enough you two! You have woken up half the castle! Now both of you, leave, you have classes to get to."

"But Proffesor I'm Ginny's-" Ron pleaded

"Brother, yes. How ever your behavior is unacceptable." The new head mistress said calmly, "The two of you will not return here until you are called upon by Madam Pomfry or myself. Now off you go."

The two Gryffindors sighed and left the hospital wing without looking at each other.

When they reached the Gryffindor common room Neville was sitting on the couch putting on his tie. "Hey guys. What's wrong...?" he asked worriedly when he saw the expressions on his friend's faces. Ron and Hermione just walked past him.

"My bloody sister." Ron grumbled as he stormed off towards the boys dormitory.

"So immature..." Hermione huffed as she leaped up the stairs to her and Ginny's room.

"Wow...must have been a rough morning" Neville thought to himself.

He had no idea.

**Please review :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Two weeks later Ginny still hadn't woken up, Hermione and Ron were still fighting, and Harry was spending all of his time at Ginny's bedside. Hermione had begun to lose all hope that she would ever be allowed to visit the hospital wing again, when an owl tapped on Hermione's bedroom window. She ran to open it and took the letter from the grey and brown bird. Madam Pomfry's thin, neat handwriting was scrawled across the parchment.

_Miss Granger,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you are no longer banned from visiting the hospital wing here at Hogwarts. Although I do warn you, any more bad behavior and you will be banned for the rest of the year._

_Madam Pomfry_

After finishing the letter Hermione sprinted down to the hospital wing. She burst through the doors but all the beds appeared to be empty. "Hello?" Hermione called out.

"In here 'Mione" came a voice from the very back of the room, behind a curtain. Hermione rushed forward and peered through the curtains.

Ginny looked only slightly better but that was the only good thing about the situation. She looked unnaturally thin, and pale. Her fiery red hair was clumped in a matted mess. It looked as if someone had washed the blood off of her, and a hospital had gown replaced her robes.

"Hey Harry" Hermione whispered as she conjured a chair to sit in.

"Hi." Harry replied quietly. "Sorry I don't want to wake her, she's only just gone back to sleep"

Hermione had to go over what Harry had said quite a few times before she realized what he meant. "She's woken up?"

"Yeah. About a half hour ago she opened her eyes, looked at me, said something about a tattoo that her mum can't find out about, and then fell back to sleep." Harry laughed tiredly.

Hermione hugged him tightly "Thats amazing" When she looked up at him she could tell by his eyes that he hadn't slept in days.

"Harry, you need sleep. I can wait here with Ginny until you wake up." Hermione suggested.

"Um..." Harry was unsure about leaving Ginny. "If she wakes up again come get me okay?"

"I promise I will." Hermione said. Harry nodded and then left to take a very long, and much needed, nap.

Hermione laid back in her chair and thought about the events of the past few weeks. Starting with the attack. "How had death eaters even gotten past the boundaries?" Hermione thought out loud. The boundaries surrounding Hogwarts were nearly impenetrable. Could the death eaters have someone on the inside like they had in sixth year? Could there be another attack soon? Hermione made herself tired with questions and soon fell asleep.

When Hermione woke up she was surrounded by visitors. They came and went. Some brought flowers and others brought teddy bears dressed as quidditch players. Neville stopped by with some chocolate frogs, knowing they were Ginny's favorite, and talked to Hermione for a bit.

"Any news on the curse?" He asked. He had been hoping to find Madam Pomfry but there was no sign of her.

"No, I think I might do some more research later today. Care to join?" Hermione asked, she didn't want to be alone now that people were starting to attack her with questions about Ginny.

"Sure why not. Hey could we meet up in an hour? I have to go help Ron with his defense against the dark arts essay." Neville said.

"Yeah definitely. I don't mind hanging around here a little bit longer. I'm glad Ron is going to someone else for help with homework for once." Hermione smiled. She didn't normally get to spend much time with Neville.

An hour after Neville had left to meet up with Ron, Hermione had read two books, finished her potions essay, and created a campaign to start the DA up again.

Satisfied that she had completed all of her homework for the next week, Hermione got up from her chair and left for the library.

Neville was waiting outside the hospital wing for Hermione. "Hey Hermione you're right on time."

"Of coarse I am Neville! How did helping Ron go?" Hermione asked as they started walking down the corridor.

"I see why you hate helping him with his essays. I basically ended up writing the whole thing for him." Neville replied, exasperated.

"Well, thats Ron for you..." Hermione grumbled, the smile wiped from her face.

"Haha right. So.. Hermione I have a question for you." Said Neville nervously, "But you don't have to answer if you don't want to!" He added quickly. He didn't want to make Hermione feel awkward the first time they really got to hang out.

"It's okay I'll answer, So what is it?" Hermione asked.

"Okay, don't get mad. But are you and Ron still dating?" Neville thought he had blown it.

Hermione didn't say anything for a while but when she did she spoke in a calm and even voice. "No, I don't think me and Ron are still together."

They had reached the corridor leading to the library, and Neville was growing uncomfortable with the long silence. "Well...are you okay with that?" He finally said, this was the only thing he could think to say without hurting her or Ron's feelings.

"Yeah I think I am. If he's to immature to understand that Harry would never try to kill Ginny then he's not mature enough to have a girlfriend." Hermione said pointedly.

"Oh, I didn't know that was why you guys were fighting" Neville replied, he had just thought they were fighting about potions homework or the treatment of house elves.

"Here we are." They had finally arrived at the library and Hermione wasted no time "Lets look in the Magical Abnormalities section, I don't think I've checked in there yet."

Neville and Hermione ended sitting at a table with five books in front of them. Two said something about a curse that has no name and is unknown to most wizards. Another two mentioned an unknown curse that is influenced by the victim more than the caster, this made Hermione very frustrated. "How is that even possible? Its law that all spells have to be in complete control of the caster's wand."

"Hermione since when have death eaters followed laws? Here lets look at the last book." Neville grabbed the book and skimmed through the pages until he found a chapter on curses.

_The Unknown Curse_

_The unknown curse, also known as the 4th unforgivable curse. The caster of this curse must be very experienced with dark magic. This curse has only been used once, in the 1700s. The result of the unknown curse is said to be a fate far more terrible than death._

Neville sat there with his mouth hanging slightly open. Ginny couldn't have been hit by that curse, could she? He thought that the three unforgivable curses alone were scary enough. A fourth curse existing was terrifying. Neville was suddenly glad that his parents had been hit with the cruciatus curse, and not this one.

Hermione slammed the book shut. "Put this book back. That curse should stay unknown." And with that she stalked out of the library.

_I'm soo soooo soooo sorry that it took this long to update! Please forgive me._


End file.
